Grey-Eyed Ninja
by ArcherGirl12
Summary: Annabeth Chase is a ninja who fights crime in NYC. What happens when Annabeth saves a certain sea green eyed boy (also known as her all time elementary crush)? Will he discover her secret or will she let him discover her secret on purpose? Contains Percabeth!
1. Chapter 1

Annabeth's POV

I threw my extremely sharp shrikens at the burglar that tried to run away with some money from the bank. It pinned him against the wall and he was struggling to get free. I quickly took the ninja stars off of his clothes and put handcuffs around his wrist. Then I left him there to get captured by the police and I ran away. I should probably explain what I do and who I am. I am Annabeth Chase secretly the Grey-Eyed Ninja and I fight crime in New York city. I've been doing this for at least 2 years. I'm also a very successful high school student who goes to Goode High. It's hard keeping track of high school and crime at the same time. I do this ninja stuff because my uncle was killed by a burglar when he was trying to stop him. Ya, I know it sounds like spiderman and all but I wasn't bitten by a spider. I sighed as I entered my secret dojo in a secret underground and soundproof room in my closet, it is pretty big. I also have a chalkboard where I record how many crimes I have stopped. So far, 249 including today's crime. I used to have a ninja partner who is my brother Malcolm. But he graduated high school and went to university. He is a year older then me and he was only my partner for a year. It gets pretty lonely around here so I spend most of my time studying, reading, drawing architecture and training in my secret dojo. My father is hardly home because he comes home late or he goes on long business trips. Malcolm only visits on holidays and he stays home in the summer. Otherwise, I'm really lonely. Tomorrow would be Wednesday and my math test. So, for a while I studied and then went to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

Annabeth's POV

I sighed as the bell rang, another major math test done. I walked out of the classroom and opened my locker to get my bag. It was the end of the day. I glanced at my crush who was a few lockers down. He wasn't the best at school because of his dyslexia and ADHD but I have those disabilities too and I'm the best in class. He has sea green eyes that you've never seen before and his raven black hair is always messy and can not be fixed unless you tried really hard. He has a muscular figure and is sort of mysterious. His name is Percy Jackson. He caught my eye and smile then turned away, blushing. I blushed too. Then, I walked out of the school to get to the bike racks.

Percy's POV

The bell finally had rung. The math test was over! It was so hard. Anyway, I gotta get back to my mom at home. I sighed at I walked to my locker. I was trying to open it when Annabeth Chase, the prettiest and smartest girl in my grade, looked at me from her locker. I smiled back and looked away, blushing. Why was I blushing? Well because Annabeth is my secret crush, I liked her since middle school. She's really nice and we used to be kinda friends until Luke Castellan came into the picture. He started dating her then broke her heart and I don't think she would ever date again for a few years. So I kinda lost hope. I broke out of my thoughts and went outside of the school to wait for my stepdad, Paul, who is also a teacher at Goode high school, to meet me at the entrance to drive home. I spotted Annabeth riding her bike and watched her as she rode her Bike until she dissaperared down the street. "You watching a girl?" a voice I identified as Paul's came from behind me. "No... What are you talking about?" I lied. "You were watching Annabeth again weren't you?" he looked me in the eye as he said that. He knew that I like Annabeth so he smirked. "Fine, I was." I admitted. "Come on, let's go to the car." he said.


	3. Chapter 3

Avalon's POV

We walked to the cafeteria with cleaning supplies from the janitor's closet. "I hate Rachel!" said a very angry Thalia. "How can we even get detention on the last

week of school?" Serena asked angrily. Then we walked into the cafeteria and we all gasped. "Woah! It's so messy! How are we gonna finish cleaning this up in

time?" I complained. "I don't know. With cleaning supplies?" Serena said sarcastically. Well, duh! Then we got to work and started to talk about Rachel again. "Why

is she even popular?" "How can she get away from everything?" We all kept talking about how much we hate Rachel until Katie interrupted our conversation of our

hatred for Rachel. "You know we still need dates to the dance...", Katie mentioned, "You can still ask Percy, Annabeth because they have basketball practice today.

And Thalia can ask Nico..." Thalia turn a bright shade of red then started to chase her around the cafeteria. "I'm gonna kill you!" yelled Thalia jokingly. Haha, poor

Katie. Then after Thalia stopped chasing Katie, we discussed what jewelry we were gonna were with our outfits to the dance. 30 minutes later, we walked out of the

cafeteria and headed to the school gym. We talked and talked, our voices echoing through the hallways. Then, Riley approached me. "Hey, Avalon. Will you go to the

dance with me?" he asked. OMGs!OMGs!OMGs! He just asked me to the dance! I accepted and he walked back to his teammates. Then, I saw Travis approach Katie.

The other guys from the basketball team watched Travis and Katie.

Katie's POV

"Hi." I greeted Travis. "Will you be my date to the dance?" Travis asked. "Of course!" I exclaimed. He grinned and I blushed. I hope my friends all get dates to the

dance! Yay! I'm so happy. Then the song "Put Your Hearts Up" by Ariana Grande got stuck in my head. Then I also saw Percy staring at Annabeth. OMGs, is he gonna

ask her to the dance? I was so excited!

Annabeth's POV

I turned and saw Percy staring at me. Was there something on my face? He didn't even seemed to notice me looking back at him until Jason patted his back and

Percy looked away. I turned again and saw Katie blushing and Travis grinning. Avalon also looked happy. I walked up to Percy and said, "Will you go to the dance

with me?"

**Cliff-hanger! Sorry that this chapter was so short!** **BTW, the jocks in this story are on the swim team and the basketball team.** **I'll be updating this story very soon since school is almost over! Peace out! -ArcherGirl12**


	4. Chapter 4

Percy's POV

"Bye." Annabeth said after the Nico's party ended. I watched her walk out of sight and then walk the opposite direction, thinking about Annabeth. Her hair, luscious, golden waves. Her smile, bright and perfect and her eyes, beautiful, but intimidating grey. I was busy walking home thinking about Annabeth when someone yelled. "Give me all of your money!" I looked up and saw a thug in facing me.

Annabeth's POV

"Hello?" I said into my phone. I had just gotten home and had changed into my ninja outfit to go on watch. "Annabeth, it's Thalia. Someone's in trouble! This thug is beating him up!" Thalia shouted into the phone. "Where?" Thalia to me the adress and I rushed to the place where the crime was happenning. I snuck behind the thug and kicked him from behind. He fell to the ground, moaning. Then I spotted the guy who was in trouble. It was Percy! "Are you okay?" I asked Percy. "Ya, I guess so- look out!" I turned and saw the thug about to strike me. I quickly dodged and uppercut his jaw. I spotted more thugs coming out from the corner of my eye and I did a sidekick to a thug. There were three more thugs left so I easily did a spinning side kick which knocked one of the three thugs down. One down, two to go. One thug was on either side of me so I ducked and they ended up punching each other in the face. To finish them off, I knocked them down with a quick kick to both of the thugs and they fell to the ground with a loud thud. One of the thugs attempted to get up but I glared at the thug and he backed down. Ha, that always works. I looked at Percy and he wasn't injured so I grabbed his wrist and brought him to safety. "Would you like me to walk you home sir?" I asked him. "Sure." he responded. A few minutes later, I arrived with Percy on his street of his apartment. He turned to face me. He looked into my eyes as if he was studying them. "Thanks for saving me and all but, who are you?" he asked me. "The Grey-Eyed Ninja." I said mysteriously as I used a smoke bomb and disappeared into the night.


	5. Chapter 5

Percy's POV

7:30, I need to catch the bus! I was rushing to get ready to go to school. I've been thinking about what happened last night, that why I slept in. I ran to the door and grabbed my backpack. "Bye mom!" I yelled quickly as I ran out the door. 15 minutes later, the bell rang as I got into class. Just in time, I thought. "Alright class! Let's get started!" Mrs. Aphrodite, our homeroom teacher, greeted the class over enthusiastically. "We are going to start a new class project, you will have partners to work with." The class went into excited murmur. "Assigned partners." Aphrodite stated. Most of the class groaned. My best friend Nico raised his hand. "Can I go to the washroom, Mrs. Aphrodite?" "I don't know... can you?" she responded. Nico sighed, "May I?" Our homeroom teacher smiled, "Yes you may, Nico." Gods, I hated when teachers did that. Nico walked out of the classroom. "Okay, now I will announce who you will be working with." Mrs. Aphrodite announced. "Clarisse La Rue and Chris Rodriguez, Micheal Yew with..." I zoned out, still thinking about last night. That girl seemed so familiar... "Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase." I looked up at the teacher. "Now, your project will be to construct a building that..."

Annabeth's POV

I was packing up my stuff after Mrs. Aphrodite dismissed us when someone said "Hey, Annabeth." I quickly finished packing up my stuff and looked up to see Percy. "Hi Percy." "I was wondering if you could meet me at my house to work on the project..." he suggested. "Sure, what time?" I asked. He wrote his address and the time on a piece of paper and handed it to me. "I looked at the paper and nodded. "Okay, I'll be there." I smiled at him. He smiled back. "Do you wanna walk to our next class with me?" he asked me. "Sure."


	6. Chapter 6

Percy's POV

"So your friend's coming over to work on a project after dinner?" my mom asked me. "Ya, pretty much." is all I answered before we all finished dinner. Then, a few minutes later, the doorbell rang. I opened the door. "Hey Annabeth, come in." I greeted her. 2 minutes later, we were in my bedroom. "So, what type of building should we design?" Annabeth asked as she sat down. "A... an apartment building?" "Okay, let's do some research." she answered as she took her laptop out of her bag. I watched as she started typing, her blonde princess curls falling in front of her face, her voice like an angel, her eyes- "Hello? Earth to Percy! You have to concentrate, this project counts for 25% of our grade!" "Okay, okay. So what were you saying?" She rolled her eyes. "You're such a seaweed brain." she muttered. "Hey I heard that, wise girl!" I blurted out. "Seriously? Wise girl?" Annabeth said. "Ya, because you have logic and wise stuff and your a girl so..." I stuttered. "It's fine. let's just continue with the project. Now.." A few hours later... "Ummm... Percy I have to go to the washroom." Annabeth excused herself as she walked to the washroom. I sighed, leaning back in my chair as I heard the door close. Then I heard a buzz. I looked around my room to see where the sound was coming from and I finally picked the thing up. I realized it was Annabeth's phone and someone was calling her so I put the phone back down on my bed and ignored it. Then she got a voicemail. "Annabeth, there's a robbery at the bank near our school. You should come quick! The burglars are holding people hostage." 'Beep!' Why would Annabeth be needed to go to a crime in progress? Unless... no, she can't be that same ninja that night...but she does have the same eyes...

Annabeth's POV

I opened the door to Percy's room. "Hi Percy, I'm back." "Ya, hi" he studied me for a second and I thought about the worst. What if he knows that I'm the person who saved him from those thugs, what if knows I'm a ninja?


	7. Chapter 7

Percy's POV

"Umm... Annabeth? I heard your voicemail from Thalia and she said that you need to be at the bank because there's hostages there..." I confessed to her. "I have to go now." she said, rushing to gather her things. "Why do you have to be there?" I asked out of curiousity. She hesitated "My father works there and I have to see if he's okay." she said. "But won't the police handle this?" I called out as she left my apartment.

Annabeth's POV

Phew, that was close, I thought as I ran to the nearest washroom close to the bank. I kinda felt bad for lying to Percy about my dad's job. But I pushed that thought away and I changed my clothes quickly then snuck to the roof of the bank. I saw a few police cars parked at the entrance of the bank. They were talking on their walkie talkies and doing other stuff. I went through the air ducts and followed the noise of a person yelling and assumed it was the bank robbers. I finally found the room and peered through the vent. "Open the vault." a bank robber demanded a hostage as he shoved the hostage towards the big vault. I stared in shock as I saw that all of the burglars were wearing the same leather jackets with scythes on the backs. The scythe represented one of the most dangerous gangs in NYC, the Titans. There were the 3 leaders: Hyperion, Iapetus and the most important of all Kronos. Hyperion's part of the gang harrassed North-West of NYC, Iapetus' part of the gang bully's South-East and Kronos the center of NYC. I've fought them before but only with Malcolm and they almost beat us. I thought they were locked up for good. But, I was wrong. How in Olympus will I ever lock them up again by my self?


	8. Chapter 8

Annabeth's POV

I hesitated at removing the vent. Well it's now or never, I thought as I jumped down from the air ducts. As soon as I landed, I kicked a guy in the head and punch the other guy in the throat. They stumbled back. I hurried forward and fought my way to Hyperion and Iapetus. By the time I got to Hyperion and Iapetus, all their henchmen were knocked out cold or hurrying away. Iapetus attempted to kick me in the shin while Hyperion tried tostrike my face. I quickly dodged it but Hyperion's fist slightly brushed my face and it hurt like Hades. Then I heard police sirens and started to run away. Iapetus grabbed me and I felt my ninja mask slip off. I tried to run away before they could see my face but Iapetus turned me around. They studied me for a second. "What's your name?!" Iapetus asked me holding me up in the air by the throat. I couldn't breath. "I said WHAT'S YOUR NAME?!" Iapetus repeated again, his grip tightening. I thought about lying, but the were smart, they would figure it out eventually now that they've seen my face. "Annabeth Chase." I managed to choke out. He finally dropped me. "This isn't over!" Hyperion yelled running away with Iapetus. Luckily the hostages couldn't hear or see anything otherwise they would've seen me or heard me tell them my name because of their blindfolds and sound block headphones. I climbed into the airducts and hurried home. The next day, at Mrs. Aphrodite's class, the class was working on the project in the classroom. "Okay class! Quiet down now please!" Mrs. Aphrodite called out. No one listened except for a few Other students including me. "I said quiet down please!" she attempted to calm down the class again. Aphrodite sighed "What are you children even talking about?" she asked to no one in particular. Nico answered "The big break in at the bank near this school!". Apparently, now that Nico had shouted that out, everyone turned to look at him. "The bank around the corner? That place usually has high security!" someone said. The class was soon filled with murmurs. Then I thought of the worst. What if the Titans find out that I go to this school and try to get me? That would put everyone in danger. I suddenly felt nauseous thinking about these possibilities. So, I went to the washroom. As I was washing my hands, I heard an announcement go on. "Lockdown, this is not a drill!" the secretary's voice blared through the speakers. My eyes widened in shock at I rushed into a washroom stall. I waited and waited and waited for what felt like hours until the announcements came on again. "False alarm! It was just a cat! You may go back to your daily activities." I sighed in relief. At least it wasn't the Titans but I should still not let my guard down.


	9. Chapter 9

Annabeth's POV

It's been a few weeks now since the break in at the bank. But now it's Halloween. The Halloween dance at school is tonight and I'm getting ready at my friend Piper's house. "That costume looks really good Annabeth!" Silena complimented. Guess what I am for Halloween? I wouldn't be a ninja because that would be weird... I'm a ninja cat! But I made my outfit look nothing like my ninja suit so Percy wouldn't suspect anything. "Thanks Silena." I thanked her. "Too bad Percy didn't ask you to the dance..." Piper said. I blushed "It's fine." I said. We finished getting dressed and headed to the school gym where the dance was. When we got inside, the gym was crowded. Music was blaring out from speakers and the DJ was set up on the stage. My friends started dancing to the music and I soon lost sight of them and started to look for them. Then I saw Percy. "Hi Percy! Have you seen Thalia?" I asked him. "No, but I did see Piper." he answered. "Oh okay thanks." I turned and walked away. I decided that I wanted some fresh air so I walked towards the exit and stepped into the cool night air.

Thalia's POV

I watched as Annabeth stepped outside and then glanced back at Percy. He was so clueless, couldn't he see that Annabeth likes him? Percy was talking to someone and I realized that he was talking to Grover. Percy gestured to the door that led to the hallway and walked towards the door. Probably to get a drink of water. I guess I was thirsty too so I followed him to the door. As soon as he opened the door, someone grabbed himand he disappeared behind the door. I ran quickly to tell Annabeth because a titan could've just took him. "Annabeth!" I kept yelling as I ran to get her.

Annabeth's POV

"Annabeth!" Thalia yelled and I turned around to see her expression was panicked. "What's wrong?" I asked anxiously. She panted "It's Percy! he's in trouble!". "Which way did he go?" I asked. "Follow me!" She ran ahead of me and she led me into the hallway where we could just see the door swinging closed ahead of us. "Come on!" Thalia panted. We kept running until we saw that they went to the rooftop and followed them silently. "Thalia, go call the police." I told her. "Okay, I'll go downstairs." she responded and hurried quietly inside the school. I turned back and watched as they tied Percy's hands to a pipe, his back pressing against the cold, steel pipe. "Who are you and what do you want with me?!" Percy asked angrily. "We are the Titans and we want to use you as bait for your little friend to come." Iapetus explained. "Who are you talking about?!" Percy asked very anxiously. "Annabeth Chase." Hyperion said. "Were gonna beat her up and hold her as a hostage for money from her father." Percy eyes widened in panic. "Why don't you call her on my phone and ask her to come up here?" Iapetus suggested/demanded. "No. Why would I do that? You can't make me!" Percy yelled, struggling to get out of the ropes around his wrists. Hyperion took out a weird looking gun and pointed it at Percy. "What in Hades is that?" Percy asked. "It's a bone breaker, wherever I point it, it will break the bones." Hyperion told him threateningly. Percy looked at the gun, his expression looked tough but his eyes were nervous. "Call her." Iapetus demanded. I started to panic, my cell phone growing heavy in my pocket. "No." Percy simply said. "Okay, if you rather have your bones broken..." Hyperion said pointing the gun to Percy's head. Percy braced himself. I quickly snuck behind Hyperion and kicked him hard in the head. he stumbled forward and fell, dropping the gun right by Percy's feet. Iapetus and I made eye contact then we both quickly dove towards the gun. Iapetus was about to close his hands around the gun when Percy kicked it towards me. I caught it but Iapetus punched Percy in the face. Percy flinched and I quickly kicked Iapetus in the face and he was knocked out. "Are you okay?" I asked, kneeling beside Percy. He blinked a few times "Ya I'm o-Annabeth look out!" He warned me. I turned around just to see Hyperion fist coming fast to my face. His fist collided with my face and it hurt like Hades. I fell back into Percy's lap and groaned. The gun flew out of my hands and went over the ledge of the roof. "Noooo!" Hyperion shouted and then turned to glare at me. "You'll pay for this!" He tried to punch me again but Percy shielded me with his arms. "You stupid boy! Get out of my way!" Hyperion yelled angrily and attempted to punch Percy. Percy moved his head out of the way and Hyperion punched the wall. Hyperion howled in pain and I took the chance to hit him and he stumbled back. I quickly got up, kicked him in the head then spun around to untie Percy. Then I heard police car sirens. Hyperion quickly stood up along with Iapetus "We will be back Grey-Eyed Ninja." he threatened me. The door to the roof burst open and police officers arrested the criminals. After the officers questioned Percy and I, they left us alone drove away. "So you're that ninja?" Percy asked me. "Ummm... ya wasn't it obvious he kinda just told you before he got arrested." I said. "Ummmm..." "Oh my gods Percy, you're such a seaweed brain."


	10. Chapter 10

Percy's POV

We just got back from the rooftop when a song started playing. "So ummm... do you wanna dance?" I asked Annabeth. I swear that I just saw her blush. "Okay, sure."

~Made a wrong turn, Once or twice

Dug my way out, Blood and fire

Bad decisions, That's alright

Welcome to my silly life

Mistreated, misplaced, misunderstood

Miss "no way, it's all good", It didn't slow me down

Mistaken, Always second guessing

Underestimated, Look, I'm still around

Pretty, pretty please

Don't you ever, ever feel

Like you're less than, less than perfect.

Pretty, pretty please

If you ever, ever feel

Like you're nothing

You are perfect to me.

You're so mean,

When you talk, About yourself, You were wrong.

Change the voices, In your head

Make them like you Instead.

So complicated,

Look happy, You'll make it!

Filled with so much hatred

Such a tired game.

It's enough, I've done all I can think of

Chased down all my demons, I've seen you do the same.

Oh, Pretty, pretty please

Don't you ever, ever feel

Like you're less than less than perfect.

Pretty, pretty please

If you ever, ever feel

Like you're nothing

You are perfect to me.

The whole world stares so I swallow the fear,

The only thing I should be drinking is an ice cold beer. So cool in line and we try, try, try,

But we try too hard, it's a waste of my time.

Done looking for the critics, cause they're everywhere

They don't like my jeans, they don't get my hair

We change ourselves and we do it all the time

Why do we do that? Why do I do that?

(Why do I do that?)

[Yeah~, Ohh~ pretty pretty please, Ohh~]

Pretty, pretty please

Don't you ever, ever feel

Like you're less than less than perfect.

Pretty, pretty please

If you ever, ever feel

Like you're nothing

You are perfect to me.

You're perfect, You're perfect

Pretty, pretty please

Don't you ever, ever feel

Like you're less than less than perfect.

Pretty, pretty please

If you ever, ever feel

Like you're nothing

You are perfect to me.~

The song ended and we just stared at each other. "Hey Annabeth?" I asked her. "Yes seaweed brain?" "Will you go out with me?" I asked Annabeth a little nervously. She smiled, which was a good sign. "Why would I say no?" she said. I was kinda confused for a second but then she kissed me. Maybe I am a seaweed brain...

**Okay guys, that was the end of this story unless you want me to make a sequel... Anyways, please review I worked really hard on this story and I hoped you enjoyed it.**

**~ArcherGirl12**


End file.
